The advent of flat panel display devices has revolutionized the architecture and aesthetic appearance of computers. Lightweight and versatile, flat panel display devices (FPDDs) may be mounted almost anywhere. A variety of mechanical support devices have been designed to hold FPDDs in suitable viewing positions.
Many FPDDs are supported by rigid assemblies or mechanisms which may be affixed to furniture, walls, or ceilings. Recently, semi-moveable support devices (e.g. swing arm devices) have made their debut. Such devices are typically hinged in one or more places, and their display ends may be equipped with swivel joints. Though offering a greater number of viewing positions, semi-moveable support devices often prove difficult to adjust, and routing data and power cables along exterior portions of the devices can mar aesthetic appearances.
In many semi-moveable support devices, two hands are required to adjust the display's viewing position. Typically, one hand supports the FPDD while the other manipulates a locking device on a hinged joint. Twist-and-lock swivel joints have a knob or handle which may be rotated in one direction to increase the holding friction, or in the opposite direction to decrease holding friction. Increasing the holding friction locks the support device in a desired position. Similarly, decreasing the holding friction allows the swivel joint to move freely through a predetermined range of movement.
Twist-and-lock swivel joints are effective, but awkward to use, and difficult to break free if overtightened. On the other hand, if undertightened, twist-and-lock swivel joints will allow a supported FPDD to sag and droop. Moreover, it is not uncommon for a semi-moveable support device to have a plurality of twist-and-lock swivel joints, which makes it virtually impossible for a single user to tighten or loosen all the joints simultaneously. With a plurality of swivel joints, adjustment times are considerably lengthened because the swivel joints must be adjusted individually.
A swivel ball joint (e.g. gimbal) affixed to the display end of the arm mechanism allows a supported FPDD to be tilted or angled as desired. Because the holding friction exerted by the swivel ball joint is more or less constant, the user force needed to tilt the FPDD sometimes dislodges the support arm mechanism from its fixed position. Set screws may be provided to adjust a swivel joint's applied holding friction. However, one shortcoming of swivel joints equipped with set screws is that movement of the joints often feels rough, gritty, or ratchety.
Referring now to FIG. 1A, there is shown a set of pictures illustrating exemplary environments in which support mechanisms for flat panel display devices (FPDDs) may be used. As shown in picture 110, flat screen monitor arms are used in offices, schools, universities, government agencies, and other environments to provide adjustable support and correct length between the display and the viewer. As shown in picture 111, additional mounting solutions may be provided to incorporate FPDDs into corporate environments such as banks, financial institutions, trade and brokerage companies, and similar businesses.
FIG. 1B illustrates two further pictures illustrating additional environments in which FPDDs may be used. Picture 112 shows that FPDDs may be used in industrial areas such as manufacturing facilities, production lines, and assembly lines. Picture 113 represents the use of flat panel display devices in hospitals, health care facilities, and medical centers. In each case, the FPDD is attached to a moveable support device that is fixedly attached to a large, heavy object, such as the wall or floor of a building.
FIG. 1C is a diagram of a prior art moveable support device 100. Moveable support device 100 may be attached to a horizontal planar surface, such as a desktop, using clamp 106, which adjusts to accommodate different thicknesses of various support surfaces. The base of moveable support device 100 includes a housing 105, which is a removeable cosmetic covering that conceals a hollow screw mechanism used to affix clamp 106 to a support surface. The base of moveable support device 100 includes a cylindrical steel rod that removably slides within the hollow screw mechanism described above. In the embodiment shown, an arc of vertical movement measuring approximately 72.5 degrees may be provided by turn and lock swivel joint 103. Similarly, a second arc of vertical movement measuring approximately 115.0 degrees may be provided by turn and lock swivel joint 107.
Moveable support device 100 is made up of three arm members 101, 102, and 117, connected to each other by two twist and lock swivel joints 107 and 103. A ball swivel joint (e.g. gimbal) 108 attached to the display end of arm member 101 provides a supported FPDD 109 with an arc of movement, measuring in one dimension, approximately 78.0 degrees. The weight of the supported FPDD 109 is counterbalanced using an internal spring and pulley mechanism (not shown). Cables 120 and 121, which provide power and data, respectively, to FPDD 109, are attached to the exterior of moveable support device 100 using a plurality of retention guides 123. The various components of moveable support device 100 are manufactured from various materials, including, but not limited to: metals, plastics, and composite materials.
FIG. 1D is a diagram illustrating a prior art gooseneck lamp 118. However, the inclusion of this lamp is not to be construed as an admission that lamps are analogous art to the present invention. Typically, components of lamp 118 include a weighted or magnetic base 116, a hollow, moveable assembly portion 115, and a bulb housing 114. An electrical wire may run inside or outside the neck portion 115. Typically, the weight of bulb housing 114 is negligible compared to the weight of the base 116 and of the neck portion 115 itself. Otherwise, neck portion 115 would droop, or lamp 118 would topple over.
In most cases, neck portion 115 is manufactured of a jointed, spiral-cut metal skin that is easily flexed into one of a number of desired positions. A plurality of plastic or metal ball-and-socket assemblies may be used to form neck portion 115. Where ball-and-socket assemblies are used, the holding force may be provided by a tension cable running through the ball-and-socket assemblies that loops about a cam attached to a twist-lever disposed on or near the base 116. Twisting the twist-lever in one direction stretches the cable and stiffens neck portion 115. Twisting the twist-lever in the opposite direction relaxes the cable, thereby dissolving the holding force, and allowing the neck portion 115 to collapse.
The ball-and-socket assemblies may be formed of either metal or plastic, but metal is typically used because it is stronger and more durable than plastic. A problem with prior art ball-and-socket assemblies is that the friction provided by a metal ball mating with a metal socket will not sustain heavy loads. While capable of supporting a light bulb or other small lightweight object, prior art ball-and-socket assemblies are simply incapable of supporting large heavy objects, such as FPDDs, which typically weigh in excess of two pounds.